


Tease

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Vibrator, bottom jinyoung, sex toy, top jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: Jinyoung liked to be daddy's good boy and Jaebum liked to tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kez, who retweeted this tweet into my tl and saying that she needs more of jb being a tease. https://twitter.com/jjaenyoung/status/805246803503292416  
> Here ya go  
> 

“Fuck-- daddy, I want more..” Jinyoung cried as Jaebum shushed him, reaching for the black vibrator on their bed and pushing it into Jinyoung’s hole, still slick from their previous activities. “Be a good boy and wear this through the award ceremony. Daddy will reward you when we come home, okay?” Jinyoung whimpered at the prospect of having to feel the vibrator for at least a few hours, but agreed nevertheless at the thought of being rewarded afterwards. What he didn’t know was that the vibrator had a remote control that was well-hidden in Jaebum’s pocket…

 

They were at the ceremony, bored and staring into space when Jinyoung decided to look over at Jaebum, immediately noticing the mischevious glint in his eyes.  _ It can’t be… _ he thought to himself as Jaebum casually reached into his pocket. His suspicions were affirmed as he felt a sudden increase in the intensity of vibration, lurching forward in his seat and grabbing at the table in front of them to keep his balance. Thank god the camera wasn’t on him. He looked over at Jaebum accusingly, a scowl forming on his face when he registered Jaebum’s smirk. He shifted in his seat to get comfortable again, breath leaving his lips as he felt Jaebum’s hands on his thigh.

 

“Stay still, baby...or you won’t be getting anything later.” Jaebum leaned over to whisper in his ear, hands roaming closer to Jinyoung’s crotch but not actually coming into contact with Jinyoung’s growing erection. “Mm, d-daddy...please touch me, aah-” Jinyoung’s sentence was cut off as he bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning at the sudden warmth on his crotch.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hard already, baby…” Jaebum’s voice was an octave lower, evidence that he was getting aroused too. Jinyoung thanked his lucky stars that there was a table in front of them, successfully preventing anyone else from being able to see what was going on  _ under _ the table. Jinyoung rutted against Jaebum’s hand, seeking more friction on his cock as he whined under his breath. “Daddy, w-when can we go home? It hurts…” 

 

“Not yet, baby...behave yourself, alright?” Jaebum smirked as he removed his hand from Jinyoung’s crotch. As much as he liked to hear Jinyoung coming undone under his touch, he didn’t want Jinyoung to come anytime soon. Any more of Jinyoung’s badly suppressed moans and he would have given in, dragging him to the toilets and fucking him against the wall. Not that he minded doing it against the wall, he’d just rather do it in a cleaner environment where no one would walk in on them. 

 

Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief when it was  _ finally _ time to go home.  _ Yes,  _ he thought to himself.  _ No more of this torture!  _ Except greeting the other idols involved a lot of butt-smacking and ass-grabbing which he wasn’t expecting. Jinyoung’s breath hitched whenever an oblivious idol patted him on the butt, unknowingly pushing the vibrator up his ass, just shy of his prostate. When they would grab his ass, though, Jinyoung had to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip hard to refrain from moaning at the contact- any contact, regardless of the person it was coming from, was  _ goodgoodgood.  _ Even though he might be punished later for letting other people touch him and turn him on.

 

It’d been exactly 4 hours since Jaebum had slipped the vibrator into Jinyoung and they were  _ finally _ home. He grinded down on Jaebum’s thighs, desperate for some- any kind of friction on his throbbing cock as he ripped Jaebum’s shirt off, throwing it to a corner of the bedroom, immediately attaching his lips to Jaebum’s collarbones and roaming his hands over Jaebum’s sculpted abs. Jaebum reached around to press the vibrator against Jinyoung’s prostate, the action causing Jinyoung to go weak on his knees as he gripped onto Jaebum’s biceps. “D-daddy, I can’t...I need to come.” 

 

“Then come for me, baby. You’ve been a good boy for daddy, so daddy is going to reward you now.” Jaebum responded, pumping Jinyoung’s cock and bringing him to orgasm. Jaebum reached over to pull out the vibrator from Jinyoung’s ass, hands kneading the flesh as he flipped Jinyoung over. “Your ass is so cute, baby boy…” Jaebum murmured as he leant in to lick at Jinyoung’s puckered hole. “I was gonna let you ride my face but seeing as you’re so tired already, daddy will just eat you out now, okay?” Jinyoung let out a moan in reply, pushing his ass back in anticipation. Jaebum took that as consent, immediately delving his tongue into Jinyoung’s entrance, pushing through and feeling Jinyoung’s walls clench around his tongue as a result.

 

“Ahh fuck, it feels so good, fuck, daddy I want more!” Jinyoung’s head dropped in pleasure as he pushed his hips back, attempting to get Jaebum’s tongue as deep into him as possible. Jaebum only spread his asscheeks further apart to pleasure his baby boy even more, after all, he deserved it for enduring his teasing all night. Jaebum grinned as Jinyoung’s moans increased in pitch, deciding to finally pay attention to his own neglected member, pulling his pants and boxers off in one swift motion and positioning it at Jinyoung’s hole. Jinyoung didn’t need any preparation- he was still loose from their earlier round of sex and having had the vibrator in him the whole night. 

 

Jaebum gripped Jinyoung’s hips, squeezing his eyes shut as he  _ finally  _ pushed in, the feeling of Jinyoung’s warmth around him almost pushing him over the edge. “Fuck, baby, you’re still so tight…” His previous thoughts of gentle lovemaking were all thrown out the window as he lost himself in Jinyoung’s heat, opting to pound ruthlessly into him instead. One hand wrapped around Jinyoung’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and Jinyoung wailed, having been brought to his second orgasm of the night. Hearing Jinyoung’s moans as he came proved to be too much even for Jaebum, as he was sent barreling into his own orgasm. As they both came down from their own highs, he leant down to whisper into Jinyoung’s ear again: “I’ll let you ride my face another time, baby boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I never really understood how hard it was just to come up with 1k+ words (or smut) but now I do. And I'm grateful to all the jjp writers out there for persisting in the face of difficulties to bring us good works. Works they spent a lot of time on. Thank you. 
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Who's up for that punishment fic or face-riding sequel asdfhksbj (ok but srsly, let me know) 
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos on my first work! I wasn't really expecting that many, but I'm happy to see others enjoying my work as it means a lot to me. 
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
